militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Battalion, 68th Armor Regiment
The 1st Battalion, 68th Armor Regiment (1–68 Armor) is a battalion of the 68th Armor Regiment, United States Army. Operation Iraqi Freedom Upon return from deployment to Operation Iraqi Freedom (OIF) 1, the 4th Infantry Division immediately began reorganization into the "modular brigade" structure of the new US Army. The 4th Infantry Division was again deployed to OIF in late 2005, replacing 3rd Infantry Division in Baghdad. The 3rd Brigade was attached to the 101st Airborne Division and the 1–68 was sent to Baqubah, Iraq. Before recent deployment, it was commanded by Lieutenant Colonel George S Dotson. The 1st Battalion, 68th Armor Regiment was deployed in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom from 1 December 2007 to 1 March 2009. Alpha Company was sent to FOB Prosperity attached to 3-29 FA manning coalition checkpoints in central Baghdad's International Zone. Headquarters and Headquarter Company (HHC) was set in at COP Callahan, a converted shopping mall. COP Callahan also housed Delta, Echo, and Fox Companies while Charlie Company occupied COP Ford. At the end of February Alpha Company rejoined the battalion and was sent to JSS Ur. Alpha Company along with elements of 4/64, 3 ID began conducting combat patrols in the Hy Ur and Sadr City districts as a mechanized infantry company. On 8 July members of the Jaysha Madi and Hezbollah successfully deployed 10 Improvised Rocket Assisted Mortars directed at Alpha Company at JSS Ur. 9 of the 10 IRAMs exploded inside the JSS, destroying the Aerostat Balloon which had coverage over most important routes and checkpoints in the area. Alpha company was then sent to FOB Apache(Gunner's Palace) while 3rd Platoon Alpha company was detached to Delta company for the remainder of the deployment and sent to JSS Shaab. COP Callahan was abandoned for COP Bastintine at the end of 2008. All 1-68 soldiers returned to Ft. Carson, CO by the end of March 2009 being relieved by the 1st Cavalry Division. After being reorganized, the 1st Battalion, 68th Armor Regiment became known as the 1st Combined Arms Battalion, 68th Armor Regiment. HHC became known as Havoc with scouts, snipers, mortars and medics and staff positions. Alpha company, known as Attack, and Bravo, known as Blackhawk, were designated as infantry companies with M2A3 Bradley infantry fighting vehicles. Charlie company, known as Steel, and Delta, known as Destroyer, were set up as tank companies with 14 M1A2 Main Battle Tanks each. Echo company, known as Exile, became an engineering company. Foxtrot company, known as Forerunner, was attached from 64th Brigade Support Battalion to provide dining facility (DFAC), maintenance/recovery and a supply distribution platoon. The final company is Golf Company which is the rear-detachment company for the battalion when deployed. OIF 6 1–68 Armor deployed to Iraq as part of operation new dawn throughout southern Iraq with a detachment company assigned to 4–10. Taskforce blackjack is in Al Assad, containing Destroyer Company, 1–68 in an advise and assist training role for the Iraqi army Unit awards Valorous Unit Award for dates of service 1 Dec 2005 - 4 Nov 2006.http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/HRC/2008/163-004_20080611_HRCMD.pdf For extraordinary heroism in action against an armed enemy. During the period 1 December 2005 to 4 November 2006, Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 1st Battalion, 68th Armored Regiment and its subordinate units displayed extraordinary heroism in action against an armed enemy in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom. In the face of constant life- threatening enemy actions throughout Diyala Province including, Baqubah, Khalis, Narwan and Khan Bani Saad, the unit demonstrated unwavering courage and determination in securing the people of Iraq by neutralizing the insurgency, training Iraqi security forces, and by improving local governance, infrastructure, and economy. Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 1st Battalion, 68th Armored Regiment’s outstanding performance of duty is in keeping with the finest traditions of military service and reflects great credit upon the unit, 3d Heavy Brigade Combat Team, 4th Infantry Division, and the United States Army, Valorous Unit Award for dates of service 3 Dec 2007 - 1 Mar 2009.http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/HRC/2009/121-019_20090501_HRCMD.pdf For extraordinary heroism in action against an armed enemy. During the period .3 December 2007 to 1 March 2009, Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 1st Battalion, 68th Armored Regiment and its subordinate units displayed extraordinary heroism in action against an armed enemy while in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom in Baghdad and Sadr City,. The unit demonstrated the ability to innovate and adapt to accomplish their mission beyond the call of duty. The unit's ability to, fight and win on any ground against multiple enemies in a complex environment while simultaneously enabling local government and coalition forces represents an outstanding effort. Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 1st Battalion, 68th Armored Regiment's outstanding performance of duty is in keeping with the finest traditions of military service and reflects distinct credit upon the unit, the Multi-National Division-Baghdad, and the United States Army. References External links * http://www.army/1-68ar.htm * http://www.carson.army.mil/units/4id/index.htm * http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/ 068